96Neko
96猫 '(Hibiki Natsume), es una utaite muy conocida por su rango bajo de voz y su estilo "ryuseiru", sin embargo, también es capaz de hacer una voz suave y más dulce en algunos de sus covers. Como muchos utaites, utiliza un avatar ambiguo a pesar de ser mujer. Se intuye que, la razón de ser principal de su avatar es su evidente amor por Kagamine Len, se caracteriza por su favoritismo por los duetos con los vocaloid Kagamine Rin y Len y su personalidad descarada y abierta, la cual dista mucho de lo que forma la mayor parte de cantantes nico nico. A eso hay que añadir que, a diferencia del utaite medio, ella interacciona con los vocaloid (en especial con Kagamine Len). Proyectos de colaboración y afiliaciones Algunos covers (2009.07.15) # "Musunde Hiraite, Rasetsu to Mukuro" (2009.12.12) '(No en in Mylist) # "Mametsubu Lovers" -Short ver.- (Parodia de "Ura Omote Lovers") (2010.02.21) (No en Mylist) # "Gekokujou" (Revolution) (2010.03.09) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" (2010.03.16) (Advertencia: Contenido no apto para menores) # "Starduster" feat. ♪Rion♪, 96Neko, Chaco, Choco, G-san, H+ero, hana, korumi, lepus, noeru, ｎｏｎ, oma, ori, Lily, RoLL, roro, shu, suica, Wendy, ZERO, Souka, Azumi, Amane Eve, Iitomo, Inakamono, Emi, Knorr, Kumari, Sakiru, GEM, Seriyu, Sorako, Soraru, Tebari, Nanahira, Nimangu, Ninna, Halfmoon, Hue, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mi-mu, Mitsumushi, Minekawa Mari, Muta, Yossy, Ryoma and Rian (2010.03.23) (No en Mylist) # "Boku to Alice no Wonderland" (Me and Alice's Wonderland) (2010.03.30) (No en Mylist) # "IMITATION BLACK" (2010.04.14) (Bajado de NND) # "Tsukeru yo." (2010.04.19) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.04.22) # "Mylist Dame!" (Don't Mylist Me!) (2010.05.01) (No en Mylist) # "Omanko" (2010.06.20) (Advertencia: Contenido no apto para menores) # "Rolling Girl" -One recording- feat. 96Neko and Kyouichirou (2010.06.12) (No en Mylist) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) -96Remix ver.- (2010.06.25) # "Smiling" -96Neko Yukai na Nakamatachi- (collab) (2010.07.07) (Privado) # "proof of life" feat. 96Neko y Shairu (2010.07.17) # "Rolling Girl" -Tightson rap ver.- (2010.07.19) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.21) (Bajado de NND) # "Peropero" (2010.07.24) # "Tokyo-to Rock City" feat. 96Neko y Kagamine Rin (2010.07.25) # "Out of Eden" (2010.08.10) # "Kuro Len★Romantic Night" feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2010.09.11) # "Calc." (2010.10.05) # "trick and treat" (2010.10.30) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.29) # "4696 ~ Kuro no Negai ~" (Original with ) (2010.12.03) # "Merry Sexmas" (2010.12.23) (Advertencia: Contenido no apto para menores) # "T / M / G ~ Bokura no Kara ~" (Our Shell) (2011.01.06) (Original with ) # "Paradichlorobenzene" feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2011.01.11) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. 96Neko and Shairu (2011.02.14) # "Pajamakko☆" (Pajama Girl) (2011.02.24) # "Mr. Music" feat. Kuripurin, Seriyu, Kakichoco, Vivienne, 96Neko, Wotamin and Tsukinowa (2011.03.04) # "orange" (2011.04.22) # "Matryoshka" feat. 96Neko and vipTenchou (2011.05.01) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2011.06.15) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.07.09) # "Tapioka Sennou Song" (Brainwashing Tapioca Song) -GigaP remix- (2011.08.01) (Community only) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2011.08.09) # "Bunpou Shoujo　Φ　Ririka" (Original with ) (2011.08.10) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Hitori, Usa, 96Neko, Yamai, -noir- and Saiya (2011.09.28) # "Migikata no Chou" -Len ver.- (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) (2011.10.04) (Community only) # "❀Vita Sexualis" (2011.10.16) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Blossoms) feat. 96Neko and Pokota (2011.10.19) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. 96Neko y Kagamine Len (2011.12.22) # "Jingle Bells" feat. 96Neko, vipTenchou y Kogeinu (2011.12.25) # "Happy Synthesizer" (dance only) (2011.12.28) # "Interviewer" (2011.12.30) # "Len-kun Nau!" (2012.01.21) # "Kuroneko-kei Joshi" (Black-Cat Girl) (2012.02.03) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) -Rin ver.- (2012.02.14) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu and Purikuma (2012.03.12) # "Haitoku no Kioku ~The Lost Memory~" (Immoral Memory~The Lost Memory) feat. clear, 96Neko and Pokota (2012.03.31) # "ACUTE" feat. 96Neko, Pokota and Hanatan (2012.04.19) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.04.22) # "Tapioca no Uta" (Tapioca Song) (Parody of "Croquette no Uta") (2012.04.30) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" feat. 96Neko and halyosy (2012.05.17) # "E? Aa, Sou." (Parody) -Ib ver.- (2012.05.18) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (2012.06.02) # "Gemini" feat. 96Neko and Shairu (2012.06.27) # "Sayoko" (2012.07.10) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.07.10) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Commitee.) (2012.07.13) # "Bye-Bee Baby Sayounara" (2012.07.18) # "Fire◎Flower" (2012.08.05) # "Shiny Day" (Original with Ishigantou & FoP) feat. 96Neko, Mafumafu, Kettaro, Faneru and MOVE ON Entertainment (2012.08.10) (Not in Mylist) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.17) # "Masked bitcH" (Original with GigaP) (2012.08.22) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. 96Neko, Hanatan, Kakichoco, Wotamin, che:Sakurai and Pokota (2012.08.28) # "Deadline Circus" feat. 96Neko, Wotamin and Pokota (2012.09.07) # "WAVE" (2012.10.12) # "Magical☆Nuko Len Len" -retake- (2012.10.16) # "Niconico Halloween Party" (2012.10.16) (Community only) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.10.17) # "Soratobazu" (Flightless Bird) (2012.10.19) # "「Ib」-again-" (2012.11.30) # "Kagen no Tsuki" (Last Quarter of the Moon) (Original with ) (2012.12.01) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.03) # "Orange" (2012.12.24) # "Miracle Shopping ~ Don Quixote no Theme ~" (2012.12.25) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko and vipTenchou (2012.12.25) # "Hello Laughter" feat. 96Neko, Au, Mitani Nana, Hanatan, Yuikonnu and Wotamin (2012.12.29) # "Srit the Wrist" (Original with ) (2013.01.06) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. 96Neko and Reji (2013.01.18) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.02.20) # "Akatsuki Arrival" -Arrange ver.- feat. 96Neko and Kogeinu (2013.03.01) # "Kesenai Tsumi" (Inerasable Sin) (Fullmetal Alchemist ED) (2013.03.12) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) -Iris arrange- (2013.03.25) # "MOTHER" (Original with Oku Hanako) (2013.03.30) # "Risky Game" feat. 96Neko, nero y Yamai (2013.05.10) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" feat. 96Neko, Yamai y nero (2013.05.30) # "Alice in Musicland" (2013.06.08) # "Ai no Uta" (Song of Love) feat. 96Neko, Yamai y nero (2013.07.11) # "Peach Meatpie" (2013.07.13) # "Shounen Shoujo Moratorium Survive" (2013.07.18) # "Tokyo Retro" (2013.07.19) # "cLick cRack" (Original) feat. 96Neko, Nanahira, kradness, Reol and Soraru (2013.07.21) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" feat. 96Neko and Riseha (2013.11.16) # "Koshitantan" (2013.11.19) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2013.12.13) (Channel only) # "Masked bitcH" -colate remix ver.- feat. Reol, nqrse, EVO+ (chorus), 96Neko (chorus), Kanseru (chorus), HanyCham★ (chorus), Shoose (chorus), (chorus) and (chorus) (2013.12.15) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (2014.01.16) # "LOVELESS×××" feat. 96Neko, clear and Pokota (2014.02.07) # "Kokorokizu Monochrome" (2014.02.10) # "Cyclone" (2014.02.11) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (2014.02.17) # "DOGS" feat. 96Neko and Reol (2014.02.22) # "Kuroneko Kisou Tan" (Original with ) (2014.02.22) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" feat. Dasoku, Soraru, 96Neko, Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Ishigantou and Akatin (2014.02.24) # "Notebook" (2014.03.03) # "SMOKYTHRILL" feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko and vipTenchou (2014.03.14) # "Viva Happy" (2014.03.30) # "Blessing" feat. Aoi, Amatsuki, 96Neko, Kiyo, vipTenchou, Kogeinu, Tama, Natsushiro Takaaki, nero, halyosy, Mi-chan, Melochin and Yuge (2014.04.14) # "Gears of Love" (2014.05.07) (Channel only) # "+♂" (2014.05.12) # "Raise de Ai Imashou" feat. 96Neko and Yamai (2014.06.16) # "rain stops, good-bye" -Piano arrange- (2014.06.17) # "Gishinanki" (2014.06.18) # "shockingparty" feat. 96Neko, Kogeinu and vipTenchou (2014.06.27) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) feat. 96Neko, Kogeinu and vipTenchou (2014.08.02) # "Love×Love Whistle" (2014.08.04) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. 96Neko and Kano (2014.08.31) # "Himitsu Keisatsu" feat. 96Neko, Kogeinu and vipTenchou (2014.09.02) # "Hi-fi Raver" (2014.09.06) # "Service Zangyou" (2014.09.11) # "Sweet Magic" feat. 96Neko, Kogeinu and vipTenchou (2014.09.12) # "Isshin Furan" feat. GigaP and 96Neko (2014.09.22) # "OK" (Original with note navite) (2014.11.01) (YT only) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" -Brand New... arrange- (2014.11.30) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (2014.12.12) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" (2014.12.14) # "Shooting Star" feat. HISASHI (2014.12.24) # "Tengaku" (2014.12.31) # "Renai Cafeteria" (2015.01.09) # "Ikkitousen" (Matchless Warriors) (2015.02.22) # "Dandan Hayaku Naru" (2015.02.28) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. 96Neko and Kogeinu (2015.03.01) # "Ifuudoufou" -Chitchai rap ver.- feat. Hashiyan and 96Neko (2015.03.16) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.03.28) # "lamb" (2015.04.11) # "Aru Bakeneko no Koi Monogatari" (2015.04.28) # "Tengoku to Jigoku" (Heaven and Hell) feat. Team Pet Shop (2015.05.01) # "World Juncture" (Original with ) -Short ver.- (2015.05.27) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Team Pet Shop (2015.06.09) # "World Junctrure" (Original with ) -Full ver.- (2015.06.24) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Team Pet Shop (2015.07.10) # "magnet" feat. 96Neko and vipTenchou (2015.08.03) # "Rockbell" (2015.08.04) # "from Y to Y" (2015.08.19) # "Yay! Yay! Yay!" (2015.09.13) # "Kawaranai Mono" (Those That Do Not Change) (2015.09.17) # "Terror" (2015.09.26) # "Shiokara-bushi" (Splatoon theme song) -Hard Remix- (2015.11.24) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) - 's Arrange- (2015.12.12) # "Heart a la Mode" feat. 96Neko and vipTenchou (2015.12.25) }} Subido sin fecha Discográfia 'ScHWarz~Kuro~ (by CLФSH)' (Lanzado el 1 de marzo, 2011) thumb|left|176pxTrack List 1. "Schwarz" 2. "Kohaku no mori" 3. "4696 ~ Kuro no Negai ~" 4. "Ichiru no Noroi" 5. "Usagi no Mochizuki" 6. "Shuujin CLФSH ver." 'Weib~Shiro~ (by CLФSH)' (Lanzado el 15 de agosto, 2011) thumb|leftTrack List 1. "4696 ~ Shiro no Omoi ~" 2. "- Secret -" 3. "Wave" 4. "Bumpou Shoujo Ф Lyrica" 5. "Datou, Natsu!!!" 6. "Kamihikouki" 'Asymmetry ' (Lanzado el 14 de enero, 2012) thumb|left|AsymmetryTrack List 1."Melancholic" 2."heartbeat#0822" 3."PONPONPON" 4."Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat's Life" 5."Happy Synthesizer" 6."Mr. Music" Femenino 7. Rolling Girl 'FINAL FICTION_CLΦSH '(Lanzado el 4 de julio, 2012) thumb|left|200px|FINAL FICTION_CLΦSHTrack List 1. Φ (fai) 2. Mashingantōku 3. Kohaku no mori feat. CLΦSH 4. Seishun (Buru Haru) harōwāku 5. Mukankei emājenshī feat. CLΦSH 6. Datō, natsu!! 7. 4696 ~ Kurononegai ~ 8. 4696 ~ Shironoomoi ~ 9. Shirokuro fakutā Ver. CLΦSH 10. Chikoku hito sanka 11. Ichiru no noroi 12. Bunpō shōjo Φ ririka 13. Scheinwelt 14. Snow 15. Fiction 'memoReal' (Lanzado el 8 de agosto, 2012) thumb|left|206pxTrack List 1. "Tapioca Sennou Song" -memoReal ver.- 2. "Twinkle" 3. "Kurokaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) 4. "Kagerou Days" 5. "rain stops, good-bye" 6. "Negote Haijin Sprechchor" 7. "Karakuri pierrot" 8. "Len-kun Now!" 9. "Senbonzakura" 10. "Aru Bake Neko no Koi Monogatari" 11. "Nekomimi Archive" 12. "Fire-Flower" 13. "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" 14. "Juu Mensou" 15. "Yokkorasex" 16. "Ren'ai Phiosophia" 17. "Aimai Elegy" 18. "Ikasama⇔Casino" (feat VipTenhchou) Galería Trivia Enlaces externos *Sitio *Twitter *Pixiv *Facebook *Mixi *Mixi (comunidad) *Blomaga *Tmbox Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Esbozo Categoría:Utaite